Digital video broadcast (“DVB”) data is transmitted and received at high rates to achieve the throughput required for satisfactory viewing. Standards for DVB data transmission have been available for over ten years. Standards for satellite network based DVB have more recently been developed. A recently formulated standard, promulgated by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (Sophia Antipolis, France) is DVB-S2 (Standard No. EN 302307). DVB-S2 is expected to be widely backward-compatible at receivers with its predecessor, DVB-S, and support the use of Generic Stream, the DVB-S2 native stream format, HDTV, MPEG-2 TS, and H.264 (viz., MPEG-4 AVC) video codecs. DVB-S2 may support interactive Internet-based applications and services, in which data generated by the user may be sent by cable or satellite uplink; professional applications, in which data must is multiplexed and broadcast in the VHF/UHF band; content distribution; and trunking.
The standards provide inter-device compatibility and efficiencies that contribute to high throughput rates. DVB receivers, such as set-top boxes, are often designed in conformance with the standards and may require equipment and logic capabilities that also contribute to high throughput rates.
At high throughput rates, demodulation, decoding, demultiplexing and related operations often require numerous data processing modules. Manufacturing costs for systems that involve numerous data processing materials are high. Systems that require numerous data processing modules often include longer conductors that dissipate more electric energy than shorter conductors. Such systems require larger power sources and larger power conditioning components. Larger power sources and larger power conditioning components increase the cost of manufacturing. Larger and more numerous components in general reduce the versatility of high throughput rate systems, because overall system dimensions are often limited. When system dimensions are limited, larger and more numerous components can be included only at the expense of other components and their associated functionality and features.
It therefore would be desirable to provide systems for processing digital broadcast data that have favorable manufacturing costs.
It therefore would be desirable to provide systems for processing digital broadcast data that have favorable energy consumption rates.